Sakura, Sasuke, and a heck of a lot of other stuff
by it's-an-Alice-thing
Summary: Okay My first fanfic, and I suck at summaries! So We learn more about Sakura and Sasuke's relationship and they go on a huge adventure and all that good stuff rated T for possible stuff in later chapters! Tee hee..
1. Chapter 1

Alice: OHOHOHOHO! MY FIRST FANFIC!

Sasuke: Okay now shut up and get to the story.

Alice: give me that attitude and I might kill you in the next chapter.

Sasuke: You wouldn't…

Alice: (pulls out trusty keyboard)

Sasuke: Alice-doesn't-own-Naruto-in-any-way! AHHHHH

Alice: well here goes something

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Well, Kakashi was late. Again, and while Naruto yelled, and Sasuke sulked, Sakura thought.

'You'd think he'd learn by now' she sighed.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late I was on my way here when-"

"no excuses Sensei! How am I gonna become Hokage when my my sensei shows up qn hour late to training!"

As the team finally started training Sakura began to feel a little weird.

'Ugh I probably didn't stretch enough' Sakura thought

After two hours of training, they stopped to take a break. Sakura unpacked the lunches she had made for her teammates, and sensei.

"MM SAKURA YOUR LUNCHES ARE ALMOST AS GOOD AS THE RAMEN AT ICHIRKUS!"

" Yes they are very well-made Sakura"

'I guess but well…' thought sasuke, but all though he loved when she made lunch he felt something wasn't right with his kunoichi friend.

" Hey sensei is it okay if I leave now? I have some errands to run."

" Oh what? Sure have fun!"

' I wonder what she's doing?' Sasuke wondered.

Sakura packed up her things and left for town. She turned away from the town center and past the hokage's office a bit of a ways from all the people.

'Where is she going?' Sasuke was even more intrigued to follow her.

Sakura suddenly stopped, and looked around.

'Crap! Did she see me?' he thought.

What Sakura did next shocked Sasuke out of his thoughts.

She hightailed it to a clearing in the forest. Sasuke had to sprint through trees to keep up with her.

'When did she get so fast?'

Sakura stopped in a clearing where two tombstones laid side by side. Sakura then pulled out two Daffodils, and laid one on each grave. Sasuke watched sadly as a few tears rolled down her pale face. He wanted to go and hug her so badly, but if Orochimaru knew of his feelings for the pink-haired girl she would be the first on his must kill list. Finally Sakura spoke.

"Hey mom, hey dad. So it's been six years already? I wanted to stop by to say hi, and tell you guys how much I miss you guys. I'm doing fine by the way! My team is awesome to, Kakashi is always late, Naruto always yelling, and Sasuke..,"

'I what?' Sasuke leaned in closer to listen.

" O.K. So I know I act like I am a crazy fan girl around him, but it's to protect him!"

'From what?' Sasuke was more confused than ever!

" I know about our family secrets, and I know I have to be the one to inherit those powers Tsunade told me everything! But I love him and I don't want him to care when I-"

A crash was heard I the distance, making Sakura stop in mid sentence.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Alice: So how do you like it! Review? And join our community!

Sasuke: please do it or I'll be attacked by this loony kid.

Alice: What were you saying Sasuke? (evil stare)

Sasuke: REVIEW PLEASE! AHHHHHHH

Alice: Tee hee….


	2. It took more than the house

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Alice: Hiya everybody! Alice here Sorry my last chapie was soooooooooo short! But I'll try to make this one longer!

Sasuke: Ha, sure

Alice: You are begging for a rasengan aren't you?

Sasuke: haha you're not a ninj- OH GOD!

Alice: (produces rasengan) SAY HELLO TO MA LITTLE FRIEND!

Sasuke: AHHH (runs away)

Alice: whew! (Poofs into Naruto1)

(REAL Alice comes in) Thanks Naruto that will teach Sasuke!

Naruto: You better believe it will! Oh right! Alice doesn't own Naruto in any way!

Alice: P.S. forgot to mention that I got the inspiration for this story from the AWEOSME SHANASHII! Please look at her stories and love them KAY THANKS!

(Sasuke hiding in a corner)

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sakura and Sasuke looked in the direction of the explosion; it seemed to be coming from the village gates.

" Well I better go se what that was… I'll be back though!"

Sasuke also decided to go see what that noise was. Once Sakura got close enough back to the village Sasuke met up with her.

"Hey"

He grunted in his ever-cold voice.

"Oh hey."

Sakura greeted him with an unusually darkened voice.

They jumped until they reached to main center of the village. When they got there the sight that greeted them was most unpleasant. The explosion had come from Sakura's house! The whole house had been lit up in flames. Before Sasuke knew what had happened Sakura was dashing into the fire.

" Sakura no!"

Sakura was now inside her house; she began to grab all her family pictures, and all her things from her room. The smoke was starting to get to her lungs, and she knew she didn't have that much time. When she was about to dash out she remembered something she couldn't afford to forget. She ran downstairs into her parent's old room, and grabbed a rusty looking kunai. Then she dashed out the house as it began to collapse. Sasuke was the first to see her, and the first to her side to make sure she was okay.

" You okay?"

Sasuke casually asked thought worry hinted in his voice.

"Yeah fine-uhhuhuuhu"

Sakura had started up a coughing fit. Some medical ninjas got her some water and soon she was able to talk again.

"I just had to go grab some stuff"

Kakashi was giving Sakura a scolding. (I know not like him right?)

" I know but still, that was very dangerous, be thankful you weren't hurt."

Although it looked as thought Sasuke was more relieved than Sakura herself!

"Sorry sensei."

"It's cool, just don't do it again."

" So Sakura where Are ya gonna stay? Your house is gone! You could stay with me if ya wanna!"

"Thanks Naruto, but I have something worked out already so it's fine."

Sakura then turned around, walked away into the forest. Her team could tell that fire had taken more than just her house, it had taken some of her heart. Sasuke decided once again to follow her. He watched silently as she went deeper and deeper into the forest.

'Where is she even going? The village is miles away now!'

Sasuke was more and more curious by the time Sakura stopped.

" Well this is home now Sakura."

Sakura said absent-mindedly to herself. Sasuke had noticed that her voice lacked the confidence and happiness he has always found cute.

" At least you're closer to mom and dad."

Sasuke remembered that a few minutes ago they had indeed passed her parents graves.

"Well I might as well go train."

Sasuke decided to watch her for a while. Minutes became hours, and before long Sakura went inside, and started dinner. Sasuke left and went home to think about his feelings toward the pink-haired orphan. Sasuke quickly went inside, took a shower, made himself some dinner, and laid down on his bed with a set of headphones and listened to some music, something he always did to pass the hours. Little did he know, Sakura was doing the same thing. Funny thing music, people all around could be listening to the same song, thinking of the same thing, and never know that the other is doing it as well. That is exactly what happened between these two. Sasuke had been listening to his music a while when his thoughts started to drift towards Sakura.

'I can't love her! My brother is still out there, if he found out I loved her she would be one of the first to die! (P.S. I know I said Orochimaru or something before but ignore that JUST FORGET IT!)

'_yet you know you do..'_

'I just cant help myself, I feel like she actually understands what I feel, though she acts like she does around others, I know I just so there is something more.'

-CUT-TO-SAKURA-

'I can't love him! If the Akatsuki were to know of my feelings, he would be dead in a minute!'

'_but you still….'_

'I guess I can't keep myself from it though. He acts cool and cold towards everyone, but I know, I've seen even if they have been the smallest possible acts of kindness, I know he is just putting up a front to others.'

They both thought about this a little more, then fell asleep thinking about what the other was doing right now.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Alice: whew! That took a while to finish

Sasuke: mhhm

Alice: A few things to point out though, The akatsuki does not have Itachi in it at the moment, so the two are not together. Second I probably mentioned Orochimaru, but scratch that, I didn't mean it!

Kakashi: Well it's a work in progress, but I like it so far!

Alice: OMG KAKASHI? I L-L-LOVE Y-YOU-U-U! (one of my fave Naruto characters!)

Kakashi: Yeah I get that a lot.

Alice: Well that reminds me, I need to put more of you in my story!

Kakashi: Well as long as I have more about me than Gai sensei.

Alice: don't you worry!

Sasuke: Can I come out of the corner now? Please?

Alice: Okay but if I have to scold you again, I might just do something more to your pink-haired infatuation! MUAHAHAHAH! (kidding of course heehee good poker face)

Sasuke: (stiff) yep I got it.

Sakura: Hey guys sup?

Alice: Oh nothing…. (trip)

Sasuke: AHHHH (fall on Sakura)

Sakura & Sasuke: BLUSH!

Alice: I think I'm like, the reincarnation of Cupid! The only thing I can't do is get MYSELF a boy!

Kakashi: Well ya know I think I heard Kiba outside talking about him being single and all1

Alice: (DASH)

Kakashi: Who's Cupid now hon?

REVIEW PLEASE!

KAY THANX!


	3. For your own good

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Alice: well Heya! Welcome to the next chapter! Joining me in my brain today are, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura!

Kakashi: good to be here.

Sasuke: humph:

Sakura: HAI!

Alice: So Sakura I was wondering if you wanted to go check out this cool new perfume shop that just opened up downtown!

Sakura: Totally! Let's go!

Alice: (winks at Kakashi)

Kakashi: (winks at Alice) so Sasuke.

Sasuke: hm?

Kakashi: I just wanted to say that if you and Sakura are going to be; I suggest you treat her right… (Fatherly instincts kick in) and as for grandkids, I want.

Sasuke: AHHHHHHHHH (brain overloads with TMI)(passes out)

Alice: We're back! Oh…

Kakashi: Alice doesn't own Naruto in any way.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sasuke woke to the sound of his alarm clock. It was seven, time to make breakfast. He got out of bed, took a shower, and took some onigiri from the fridge. He likes them cold.

Sakura woke to the sound of her alarm clock. It was seven, time to make breakfast. She got out of bed, took a shower, and took some onigiri from the fridge. She likes them cold.

Sasuke arrived at the training grounds at seven thirty. 'early, no ones here' He thought. Little did he know, someone had arrived ten minutes before him, and had fallen asleep under one of the cherry-blossom trees. There was a moment of silence as dark blue eyes, met light green ones.

'I have to tell her'

'I have to tell him'

without so much as a second thought, Sasuke dashed towards her. Sakura just stood up and watched. But before a single word was uttered, a black robed ninja dashed out from behind the tree, holding a large wrapped sword. Immeadiatly, he swiped at Sakura. But she dodged, and threw a shuriken right at his head.

Kisame.

'They found me? So soon! I haven't even found the first one!' Sakura thought.

'What the hell is going on here?' Sasuke was lost in thought when Kisame struck again.

"Where is it Sakura? Did you absorb it already? Doesn't seem like it. Well too bad, it would have been more fun if you already had it!"

Sasuke, and Sakura took a defensive stance, and prepared to fight. They kept at it, until finally, both sides exaughsted, Kisame suddenly stopped.

"Well I might as well stop here, you haven't even found Osumaru yet."

With that, Kisame vanished into the forest, leaving a confused Sasuke, and a shocked Sakura.

"Sakura, do you know what that guy was talking about?"

"Um, well, kind of.."

They sat back down under the tree, but before she could speak, Kakashi and Naruto came running.

" Hey Sakura what happened? We heard a fight going on?"

"Yeah are you two okay?"

"Yeah we're fine, but Sakura has some talking to do."

Sakura finally spilled the story.

"Okay, so my family was a part of the secret organization within the Anbu that fights against the Akatsuki. My parents were the Top ninja in the group, and were the first to find the magic items. There are seven, Osumaru the green genie, Hatsushisi the yellow prince, Mizuka the blue mermaid, Hana the white angel, Shinosuke the red Hunter, Makano the black witch, and Sonomo the gold savior. Each one represents a power, and to gain the power, My parents had to defeat each one. But the power can corrupt, and can be used to hurt, or to heal. The Akatsuki has been trying to get the power, so after my parents gathered each one, they saved the village from all darkness. You remember the great ninja war?

"Yeah we were all babies though!"

"Yeah, my parents died in that, and all the power was sent back to each guardian to guard again. But I have the map my parents made to find them, and Akatsuki needs it. So they burned down my house to get it, but I saved it."

Sakura pulled out the rusty kunai, and unhitched the handle, revealing a secret opening in the blade. She pulled out an old piece of paper, and unraveled it, showing them the map to all the guardians.

"So I need to get the powers back, and destroy them for good. So no harm can come from them. "

"Well Sakura, now that we know this, we can't letcha go on your own now can we?"

"Believe it!"

"Yeah"

so It was settled, Team seven was off on another mission.

Sakura went home and packed, all the while thinking not about the mission, but about Sasuke.

' what had he wanted to say to me? Well it couldn't have been anything special. He would never say anything important to me.'

Sakura sighed, and went to train.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was thinking as well.

'So close! But it's not like she would like me back, I'm always gloomy, and she's light sunshine.'

He groaned, and went to train.

On their way to train they both thought

'Well it's for her/his own good anyway'

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Alice: Well that's all folks! And a thanks to my guest for today!

Kakashi: Yep.

Sasuke: (twitch) yeah… (twitch)

Sakura: sasuke are you okay? (puts hand on shoulder)

Kakashi: Just remember what I said Sasuke…. Hehehe

Sasuke: WAHHHHHH! (pass out, again)

Sakura: Oh No!

Alice: and a hi to Shanashiiiiiiiiiii! (just cause I feel like it! 3)

Shanashii (the awesome): YAH! :3

Alice: review and subscribe! pweazy-weezy? ;)


	4. Osumaru, Deception behind the lamp part1

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Alice: oh my gosh you guys, I feel so dark today! I think I'll tweak this chapter a bit to the dark side to match me!

Sasuke: So does this mean we're friends now?

Alice: I suppose it does.

Sakura: yeah, well don't get too close

Alice: Do I smell jealousy?

Sakura: No! (Blush)

Sasuke: 'She is too cute when she blushes' uh whatever

Alice: you know I can read minds right?

Sasuke: 'CRAP'

Alice: WATCH THE LANGUAGE UCHIHA

Mr. T: ALICE DON'T OWN NO NARUTO FOOL! I PITY YOU

Alice: Bon appetite!

(That's French!) (Which is weird cause I take Spanish in school)

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Today was the day. The day team seven set out on their mission.

"Now, I want you back here as soon as possible, because I think Akatsuki might be planning an invasion. Or so my spies tell me."

"Yes Tsunade"

"Hm"

"Aright Granny, We get it! Can we go?"

"Tsunade-CHOP!"

"Ow."

So Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto set off into the woods to start their dangerous mission. Before they left they decided on finding Osumaru the green genie. Osumaru lives on a mountain, in a cave full of gold, and jewels. Many greedy thieves have tried to climb the mountain to get the gold, but are defeated by Osumaru every time. After a day of traveling through the forest to the mountain, the team decided to take a break for lunch.

Sakura had packed lunch. She took out the map, and they talked strategy for an hour.

"Okay, so I think we should start on the main trail up, then the trail narrows, so we would each take turns, one of us up ahead on lookout, two in the middle in case of an ambush, and one holding up the back to make sure we aren't followed."

"Good plan Sakura. Any objections?"

"Why don't we just charge on up there, and take the place by storm!"

In case you didn't guess, Naruto isn't the best planner. So after the delicious lunch, they traveled without much talking, and stopped for the night at the base of the mountain. Kakashi had his own tent (Lucky bum), while Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto shared a tent. Before bed, Sakura wanted to sit and stand guard, and think.

'I wonder if I should tell them? No that would just make it harder on them, but they will find out in the end. The stars are really pretty tonight though.'

After A while, Kakashi came to take the rest of the watch that night. Sakura walked quietly back into the tent, and lay down between the two sleeping boys. But the minute she settled in, an arm wrapped around her shoulders, and pulled her close. It was Sasuke!

'What? Oh, he's asleep.' Sakura thought with a cute sigh. To make herself more comfortable, she turned to face him, and leaned in to his shoulders. She looked up at his pale face, and gently put her hand on it.

'It's warm'

She quietly fell asleep after that.

The next morning, Sasuke awoke to the happiest, and scariest moment ever. He had hugged Sakura? And she was snuggling him? Was he dreaming? No. So you can imagine his facial expression when Sakura woke up too.

"Oh!"

"Um."

"Sorry"

"Yeah"

They both blushed like crazy until Naruto woke up to both of them outside brushing their teeth ferociously. The two never discussed this, for both were too shy! So after that little episode, they started their trek up the mountain. They started on the main trail like planned, and nothing seemed to be troubling them. But they are ninjas, so something must happen of course. They were attacked numerous times by mediocre bandits, seeking the treasure at the top of the mountain. Until the path narrowed down considerably, and they began the shift. Since Sakura had the best chakra control, she held the front, while Sasuke and Naruto being the best fighters made the middle, and Kakashi just controlled the back.

"Hey, shouldn't we have brought jackets? Isn't it cold at the top of a mountain?"

"Yes, but this mountain isn't high enough for it to be too cold. But it will be a little chilly."

Then Kakashi phoned in on the microphones they had on.

"Okay there are some guys in masks following us. One has a robe with red clouds on it, the other two look like regular bandits. Phone Sakura I can't reach her signal from back here."

"Alright"

Sasuke connected to Sakura.

"Sakura, there are three men, one in a red clouded cape and two bandits."

"Oh no."

"What?"

"The one in the red cape is a member of the Akatsuki. I don't know which one it is, but we have to be careful."

"That's an Akatsuki? Wow okay I'm telling Kakashi."

Sasuke quickly informed Kakashi, but it turns out he already knew.

"So, who are you Akatsuki?"

"The name is Deidara, and I think the pink haired brat needs to die, so if you don't mind surrendering, I'll make your death almost painless."

"Sorry, no can do buddy!"

"Very well then I suppose I'll keep you busy then."

Suddenly, two exact clones of Deidara started attacking Kakashi at full speed. While Kakashi fought them off, Deidara sped ahead. Not wanting to meet up with the nine tails, and the Uchiha, He took an alternate root around, and un-noticed.

"Alright Kakashi isn't responding, so be on the lookout for enemies Sakura. We'll meet up at the top."

"Will do-Ah!"

"What is it?"

An explosion had knocked Sakura clear off the rock she had been standing on, and she was regaining her footing when Deidara stepped up in front of her.

"Hello brat!"

"Hello she-man!"

"Why you!"

Deidara kicked Sakura right in the stomach, and sent her flying. She quickly recovered, and threw a few shuriken at the blond. He dodged, and went at her with a few explosives. The explosions caught her off guard, and she was even more battered now. Sasuke tried to reach her again, wondering what the heck that static was.

"Sakura! Come in Sakura!"

"Sasuke!"

"What's going on up with you?"

"Deidara is up here, and I need backup-Augh!"

"Take that! Brat!"

Sasuke could hear the punches, and kicks, and he didn't like the way it sounded to Sakura. They quickly sped up; until they reached they scuffle near the top of the mountain. Sakura was splayed out on a rock with numerous open wounds, while Deidara had a black eye, and a few cuts and bruises. When Sasuke saw Sakura just lying there, he panicked. Just looking at her made his blood boil. How dare he hurt her! He was going to pay. Sasuke went in to strike, while Naruto got Sakura off the side. While Sasuke kept Deidara busy, Naruto started up a rasengan form behind.

"Aw, looks like someone isn't happy today! Well how about this, you leave the girl to me, and I might make your deaths painless?"

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled

"Naruto now!"

Sasuke went in for a punch to distract Deidara, and then Naruto gave him a rasengan to the back, which sent him flying into a bunch of rocks. But the second they turned their backs, an explosion sounded, and they were sent flying forward. From a pile of rubble stepped a bruised and battered Deidara with a few handy explosives he dove for the boys. The explosives fired, and more rubble fell on the two boys. When they had made their way out if it, Deidara was standing over them with two katanas ready for them. But before he struck, a blast of chakra to the head from behind knocked him out.

"Hey sorry about the nap back there!"

"Sakura!"

The pink haired girl helped the boys up, and they embraced each other. Then Sasuke realized his face was only inches away from Sakura's. He whispered something in her ear.

"I was worried you know."

Sakura stopped breathing for a split second. Was she dreaming? No, He did care. She just never knew.

"Sorry, and thanks for coming"

Sasuke blushed. Sakura thought it was the cutest thing she had ever seen. Then they un-locked the embrace as Kakashi, bruised and a little cut up came running.

"Sorry about that, is everyone okay?"

"Yeah Deidara came up, but we got him- wait! Where did he go?"

"Darn! He must've run away when we weren't looking!"

"Well He wouldn't have the strength to continue up the mountain, so he must've gone down. What about those other two guys you told us about?"

"They must have gotten away."

So they patched themselves up, and finally got to the top of the mountain.

"It's beautiful up here." Sakura said with an airy smile.

"Yeah" But Sasuke wasn't looking at the view, he was looking at Sakura's light green eyes. Right at that moment, even when she was covered in bandages, Sasuke thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. But this harmony was short lived, because a rumble sounded from off in the distance.

"That must be Osumaru, he sounds impatient."

"So what power does Osumaru hold Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"He is the green genie, the power he possesses is illusion. Because he's a genie I guess?"

"Well let's get going!"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

So when they had located the cave, they were surprised to find so much gold and things lying around.

"Alright, look for a lamp" (I know original right?)

"Is this it?"

Naruto pointed to a green lamp emitting smoke from the spout.

"Yep, that's it alright!"

"Okay let's do this! Uh, Sakura? What do we do now?"

"Uh, come to think of it, I don't really know!"

"Well can we hurry up, this dusty old thing smells funny"

Naruto tried wiping the dust off the lamp, then (You guessed it!) A green mist formed outside the lamp. A large green man stood before them now. And he looked like he had just woken up from an un-comfy nap.

"What the heck do you people want?"

"Uh my parents were the first to discover you, and I need to free your soul, obtain your power, and destroy it! Please?"

"First you must prove you all are worthy to hold this power. I will take you all into my lamp one at a time. Each one of you must pass a test. If you all pass I will give you my power, and allow you to set me free."

The three looked at each other for reassurance, and then nodded at the large green man.

"The yellow-haired monkey will go first, come"

Naruto was taken inside the lamp without a second word. After about twenty minutes, he popped back out with a triumphant face on

"I passed!"

"What happened?"

"I can't tell you, after I will!"

A booming voice sounded from inside the lamp.

"Pinky! You next!"

"Be careful" Sasuke whispered.

"I will

Sakua was swept inside the lamp, and awaited her test.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Alice: MY FIRST EVER CLIFFIE! WAZAH!

Kiba: Impressive!

Alice: KIBA! Uh, thanks, I, uh, well, um

Kiba: You okay? (touches shoulder)

Alice: (passes out)

Kakashi: At the moment, Alice seems to be suffering form Hinata-syndrome… I'm sure it's just from her stress level right now she'll be fine!

Kiba: um…. Okay? (does not understand what kakashi is saying thank god!)

Alice's inner mind: Well! Next chappie comin up!

/\/\/\/\

(^_^) (::) you wish you hazza cookie Naruto do

Now review, or I will have to eat Naruto's cookie…..


	5. Osumaru, deception behind the lamp part2

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Alice: so sorry I wasn't able to update for a while!

Sasuke: You should be ashamed of yourself, making innocent readers wait for your lazy butt to get on the computer and type!

Alice: ugh, I'm a despicable life form… I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!

Sasuke: wow….

Kiba: Hey! Who wants to go get some onigiri?

Alice: (freak out) oh, I, Would, Love, to, come!

Sasuke: Fortunately, Alice does not, nor will she EVER own Naruto!

Alice: But I DO own a large collection of soap! YAY

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sakura looked around only to find that there was no 'around' and that she was basically surrounded by white. Then she realized it wasn't whiteness, it was pure snow. She looked around for a second, and started walking in the first direction she thought of. After a while She thought she saw something over a hill. She ran (With MEG-NINJA-SPEED) until she reached the figure lying in the snow. It was three people, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke. She gasped as she saw the blood trickling from their wounds, and the pained looks on their faces.

"Sakura."

"Sakura"

"Sakura!"

She looked down at their faces, and shouted for help.

"Is anyone there? I need help!"

What had happened? Who did this? Where were they? Then she looked down at them again.

"What happened to you guys?"

"It"

"Was"

"You."

Sakura looked up to see none other than herself standing over the four, with a bloody kunai in her hand.

"Step aside, I'm finishing the job for you"

"No!"

"Think Sakura, we could obtain the power and create a better ninja world!"

She aimed her finishing blow at her half dead comrades. Right as she was about to strike-

"No."

Sakura jumped right in front of her to cover the blow. Then everything went white.

"You passed. Your willingness to sacrifice all for your teammates shows that you can handle the first power. Now leave and send in your last teammate."

"Yes! Thank you!"

Sakura was then swept out of the lamp, and landed with a not so silent thud on Sasuke.

"Ow"

"Ow. Oh! I am so sorry!" Sakura said, all the while blushing up a storm.

Sasuke, who was also blushing furiously just nodded, and they both stood up.

"So what was the test?"

"Oh it was nothing that bad!" she lied through her teeth.

This didn't convince Sasuke, but he wasn't one to prod. Suddenly he was sucked into the lamp. He landed in a dark place, lined with old houses. Sasuke walked through the village, until he heard something a few rows down. It sounded like a fight. He ran until h found the scene. Blood littered the many crates and walls as he looked around to find his brother. Itachi Uchiha. Anger boiled inside of him.

"Itachi!"

"Hello little brother."

Then Sasuke remembered, this was his village! Where everyone had been killed! All because of Itachi. Anger boiled inside him. This was his chance to get revenge. But suddenly, right behind him appeared his teammates, wounded and bleeding. Where did he go? He could kill his brother or save his friends! It was eating him until he heard a soft voice.

"Sasuke." It was Sakura.

At her voice Sasuke quickly ran over and stood by them, not even inching towards his brother.

"You have passed. Even in a time of desperation, you stood by your friends. Be warned, the test's will only get harder."

"Thank you sir"

Sasuke was transported out of the lamp, and onto the un-knowing Sakura.

"Ow! X2"

"Oh, sorry"

For the second time today. Both blushed furiously, and looked away as they got up.

"So, what happened?" Sakura tried to change the subject.

"Oh it was nothing." Sasuke lied.

Sakura could tell, but she didn't go further. So they had all finished their tests, as promised, Osumaru transported his soul, and power into Sakura. A green light appeared as Sakura's eyes glowed, and Osumaru vanished.

"So…. Does Osumaru's power work?" Sasuke prodded.

"Uh, here let's check!"

Sakura raised her hand and focused on a candlelight (for it had gotten dark outside), and suddenly a small light appeared in her hand.

"Wow! Is it real?" Naruto gasped.

"Nope, just an illusion!"

Sakura ran her hand over the flame, and it came out un-scorched.

"Alright, well let's get to bed. We've still got the others to find as well."

Kakashi shooed them away to bed. But not one of them could sleep! It took a while, but Naruto drifted of first. Which left Sakura, and Sasuke. Sakura tossed, and turned thinking about her test, and about the other dangers waiting for her and her teammates. Sasuke noticed her fussing about, and was a bit worried.

"You okay?"

"Can't sleep"

"Wanna go outside?"

"Yeah."

The tiptoed outside their tent, and sat by the dying fire. The stars provided a little light.

The silence between them was not awkward, but it was comfortable, and warm. After a while, they both looked up at each other and laughed for a second.

"Hey what's so funny cherry-head?"

"You tell me Mr.… Silent guy!"

"That's all you got?"

"Meh!"

At that point, all Sasuke could do was chuckle and blush at how cute she was. Sakura was mesmerized by his smile. For second she looked up at the stars, then back at him.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, now his face had gone back to it's usual self.

"I was just thinking, you remind me of the stars!"

"What? You're crazy"

"Well, you don't seem to show yourself around a lot of people, but when you're alone, you shine."

"But I'm not alone" He whispered, blushing. He moved closer to her.

"You've never been alone." She said back, blushing as well. She leaned her head onto his shoulder, and closed her eyes, listening to his heartbeat in his warm chest. Sasuke rested His head on hers, and wrapped his arms around her envelopingly. Before he knew it, Sakura was fast asleep. They stayed like that for a while, until about dawn. It was their turn to make breakfast.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Alice: Well that as so short in a long amount of time but I got some fluff in there!

Sasuke: …

Alice: ahhhhh I can't wait to see Shanashii's new story!

Kakashi: Alrighty then, get to work on that next chapter!

Alice: Yosh!

Reviews? Maybe? Soon? And PM me if you have any ideas for my next chapter (not that I'm at a writers block or anything…) :3


End file.
